All matter has structure. The structure of matter emanates from the electronic structure of the elements of the periodic table. It is the electronic structure of the elements and the new electronic structures that arise as a consequence of their combination in molecules that define the electronic state and character of matter. It is also the electronic structure that creates the properties identified and associated with elements and the matter that results from their combination and arrangement (e.g., molecules and matter).
Certain combinations of elements give rise to states of matter with particularly desirable properties. For instance, certain states of matter have long-range order, which refers to matter that has repeating aligned chemical, electronic, or structural units. Example of such states of matter include surfactant membranes, crystals such as smectic liquid crystals and liquid crystalline polymers, and magnetic materials.
One means of imparting unique properties to a material involves adding carbon to the material. Depending on the parent material and on the amount of carbon added, carbon may remain dissolved in a material or may precipitate out to form discrete carbon structures.